Advent of Revolution
by ZAP IS ZAK
Summary: A story about 2 brothers stuck in the Zero Requiem. Bad summary, read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author's note: I have a few things to say

1. I have not read the manga, so I might miss some details

2. This story is set before the ending of the series and will have an alternate ending. So in Stage 25, Lelouch does not die. He only is imprisoned by mercenaries

3. This is a romance/adventure/drama story, so give me a shout out if it seems a little too one-sided

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Now, here's chapter 1 of the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Erol, check if our TRD signals are okay!" Arlo, a rather impatient man yelled across a rather small room to his calm and right now annoyed brother.

After a moment of looking at the strange device, Erol says "Yeah, it's ready." Arlo smirked and said "Okay now let's get the hell out of here!" Erol slammed his hand on the green button on his TRD. A loud noise that sounded like a large fireworks dislay.

The pair vanished into a large, bright golden light, along with the rest of their group of about 20 people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the prologue being so short, I needed to complete it quickly! You know the drill, read and review.


	2. Revolution

Chapter 1: Revolution

Author's Note: WARNING!!! Contains coarse language, violence and loads and loads of spoilers!! So be careful

Also, please note that I might not be able to update very often

P.S. Even though the story looks like a straight up adventure, it is a Romance/Adventure story so yeah

If you want to learn more about the backstory of the story. Then read the chapter after this one. It mainly contains the way Erol and Kallen are connected and the brother's history and shows hopw it is connected to Fallout 3….. Crap!!! I spoiled it, yes it's KallenxErol so there it is. Don't worry Lelouch fans! He still finds love. But I wont say who.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fallout 3.….. Or a car

Ah, so without further interruption here it is Chapter 1... Revolution!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Fuck! " Arlo screamed as they hit a breach in the time stream and ended up atop a building half a mile from their destination and thirty minutes late of their wanted time range. One of the mercenaries that worked with Arlo and Erol, a commando to be exact, walked up to the two and inquired rather bluntly "Where the hell are we? " He earned a few snickers from his teammates and an answer to the question. " On top of a low, probably 2-story building in Tokyo, Japan. In particular Shinjuku, it's a neighborhood " Arlo said. " And a shitty one at that. Does this Lelouch idiot even know how to keep up an empire?" A mercenary laughed. "That's why we are here, to keep him from messing everything up, oh and to live here." Erol simply stated.

A captain chimes in " And to find some girl he used to go out with. Erol started sweating, nervously he stated " Uh, no! No! That's not it. I just think that Lelouch needs to be overthrown by someone who knows how to do a revolution. That's when we…" gesturing to the group " The Revolution Specialists make an impact. " The captain smirked " Of course Erol, now a real question. Where's our guns and ammo? "

Arlo interrupted, looking distantly unaware " I think I saw them land a few blocks to our right " Erol looked away, as if trying to see something he usually couldn't. He then turned and said quickly " Then lets go get our guns back. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at a public execution half a mile away….**

Kallen shifted her feet and looked up _' So this is how I die, eh?_ _Rather unimpressive if you ask me.' _She smirked at her own joke, even at death she found a way to look up and see the positive side of it all. Then, she had remembered an old friend whose company would do wonders for her.

Sure he looked a little like the tyrant bastard had her imprisoned, but that was it, they were two positively opposite people. Lelouch had those purple eyes that could entrance you from a mile away. But those eyes held the dark secret of Geass and for that, she hated his eyes.

On the other hand, Erol's glowing gold eyes that went through all too much. He felt the pain of being a soldier just as she did. Anyway, moving on.

Lelouch was an evil, sly, hateful snake who would undermine and overthrow the mind of anyone he came across.

Erol was a genius, just like Lelouch, but he felt more warm-heartedly about the cares and needs of the people he was around.

Lastly, Lelouch had a voice that made it clear as day he was an evil son-of-a-bitch who respected no one but him self and became the thing he fought so hard to destroy, a tyrant.

Erol though had a more noble, warrior-like voice. It wasn't necessarily rough or older, but more experienced and wise, even if he had no idea what he was talking about. He simply would just state his mind and sit down.

'_Gee, listen to me_,' she thought, '_I talk like he's just a few miles away, he probably wasn't even alive. With a brother like his. Arlo's probably caused more trouble for himself than their whole group put together'._

She then half-smiled and looked at the sky. _oh Erol please save us, or me at least, if you can hear this, it's Kallen, please save us all._ Suddenly after a strange man in a white cloak and armor fired a flare, a large explosion slammed into one of the Knightmares there……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes after the landing…..**

" Are ya ready, Cyrus!" Arlo yelled across from the building.

" Yeah, I'm ready" The man yelled back in a heavy Eastern-European accent.

A flare flew from the street.

" There's the signal, attack!!!!!" Arlo yelled as thousands of frightened civilians screamed as a shell ripped into one of the Knightmares carrying the throne of Lelouch vi Brittania , the unsuspecting man franticly commanding his guards to defend him was rather frightened.

Erol was rather happy given the circumstances, he had just kicked off another successful revolution and hopefully, his last. He was tired of all the crap he had gotten because of being a mercenary. It wasn't his fault, he could've been a happily married guy who had no problems at all. And yet, he felt more happiness because of the place he was, but honestly of all things, above the hate, the guilt, the pain of knowing someone you used to look up to had imprisoned the one person he was here for. He felt jubilant that he finally could see her face again. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

He got a quick look at the most amazingly beautiful woman he had ever seen. " Kallen " He whispered to himself as he ran toward the throne of the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Brittania. The man who had imprisoned so many people, some of which for just being there when something terrible happened.

He had almost hazed out from all the thinking and was three yards from his target of capture. He removed his helmet and smirked at the Demon Emperor. One word escaped his lips as he attacked the man. That word was viva. Long live in latin. He said it every time went to close in on a target. The dazed and confused man pull a gun, just a standard 10mm. Pistol. Erol dodged a first shot and swiftly drew a sword and disarmed the man. He then pulled a sword, but it was also knocked out of his hand.

Erol held the sword to Lelouch's throat as he said " You, Lelouch vi Brittania have committed sin after sin after sin after leading a rebellion against the authority of foreign rule. You rose from being an ex-prince to being a famous political figure and even more to some. You were a role model to millions including myself and brought about a great change. Then, something happened. You turned on it all Lelouch, your friends, your family, and dammit your own sister. I no longer hold any respect for you what so ever. You are now a prisoner of fate my friend, or more importantly, a prisoner of me." Erol finished his speech and chained Lelouch up and sent him away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THAT NIGHT….**

Erol was walking amongst his estate in downtown Tokyo when he saw the rather familiar silohouette of a woman he knew all too well.

" Why are you here " the red-headed woman inquired. He then smirked then said " Well if you're talking about the house I live here, but if you're talking about"…. But before he could finish the remark she had her arms thrown around his back and her lips upon his.

After this she looked at him and said " I meant Japan smartass ." He looked at her eyes, the deep, beautiful sapphire-like eyes and after about a minute of thought and just staring into each others eyes he smiled and said " To do two things, one, save Japan from Lelouch. And two, to see you again." She laughed and kissed him again, this time a small bit longer. After their lips parted, she leaned in to look more closely at his face and said " And three, to stay." He looked up at the sky and said " Ah yes, let's not forget that."

" Kallen " He whispered blissfully. " Yeah?" She looked at him " What it is Erol?" She questioned. His next three words brought up so much emotions that she started crying. " Kallen Kouzuki, I, Erol Itehama, love you." he said almost in a god-like way. " Erol, I love you too." She beamed as the moon touched her soft features.

_THE END OF CHAPTER 1_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note_: I hope you guys liked it, that was chapter 1. Please note that I won't be able to update for about a week, maybe longer, I dunno. So read and review. And see ya later!

This chapter has been revised and edited.

ZAP IS ZAK!!!!!


	3. Looking Back

Chapter 3: Looking Back

Author's note: This chapter is a review of all the things leading up to the story's 1st chapter that are related to it. It includes the story up to the prologue. It will be rather short but it will tell the history up to the prologue none the less, expect 1,000 word maximum.

Also there is some minor Code Geass/Fallout crossover stuff in future writings

Also, I'm putting less bad words in my writing so I can focus more on the story and not words I put in just to keep the reader awake, if people read it okay, and if they don't. Oh well!

Also note that there might be some confusions for people who have never played Fallout 3. It's simple

Raiders-baddies

Brotherhood of Steel-goodies

Megaton- big town

Rivet City- Bigger Town

Last also, hopefully! This one might not be as humorous as the last because it's a review, but don't worry! The next will be the best of the first four chapters in both romantic and humor fields( because I love them both and I'm highly indecisive) So in your reviews, tell me which one to focus on, humor, romance or both. Oh and I need a name for the group that the two bounty hunters are from( needs to have something to do with chess pieces, you'll see why in the next chapter )

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Fallout 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story is about Erol Kisuke Itehama and Arlo DeAngelo Itehama, the two sons of a Russian Scientist, Andrius Itehama. Andrius was the lead scientist for a TRD, a time redirection Device. At the ages of sixteen and seventeen, Erol and Arlo were given by their father, two prototype TRDs. The two brothers were subjects for the TRD project by choice.

Erol had volunteered because he was tired of all the problems the world had. This time period was in the years between 2015 and 2018, some few months time after the invasion of Japan by Britannian Forces. Erol left this time in the world for the future, hoping for it to be better, though it's only worse. Erol and Arlo, whose reasons of joining the project are unknown, or for that matter, non-existent. The three places and times that are traveled to during this test of the device are:

A year forward to Central Japan( Where Erol and Kallen meet each other)

260 years into the future to Washington D.C. ( this is where that Fallout part comes in. remember that?)

Back to 2017 and back to Central Japan( this is where the chapter 2 picks up at)

So Erol and Arlo are transported to the future, or more accurately a few months into the future. They were also taken to now Area 11 and to an Academy, where they had to change their identities to fit in and cause less suspicion. This is where Erol befriends a half-Japanese, half-Britannian girl named Kallen. Strangely enough. Two months afterwards, a group of Geass-equipped mercenaries attacked Erol, Kallen and Arlo, who had been purely annoyed of the boredom of the academy. This is where, regrettably, Erol leaves Kallen after killing the two bounty hunters. He leaves her with one promise, that they will see each other again. They kiss and the brothers leave.

This part is where the brothers change the most. Erol and Arlo are split up after a connection problem happens between the TRDs and Arlo becomes a Raider. Erol has joined up with the Brotherhood of Steel and was assigned to attack Evergreen Mills, a large Raider outpost and the outpost that Arlo was stationed in. during the battle, Erol has a revelation, he loves killing. He discovers this during a sword fight with the commander of the Raiders, Kevin Nivek, who he brutally slaughters by individually hacking off each limb slowly with a rusted up sword. Erol crosses blades with his brother on accident and almost kills him before knocking his brother's helmet and kicking him to the ground. Erol stands there staring at his bloodied and bruised brother who was begging him, literally begging him to spare him. Erol then removes his helmet and grabs his brothers hand to lift him up. Arlo was unshaken by the event and says it was a straight up misunderstanding and probably won't happen again.

After another run in with the bounty hunters the encountered earlier, Erol and Arlo went across the Capital Wasteland searching for recruits for a militia of commandos to attack the now problematic Britannian Colony 11 and capture the new leader, Lelouch vi Brittania, a man who Erol had been good friends with. The built-in computer on the TRDs had kept up with the events after their exit from the time that they were in, 2017. The place had World War 3 while they were gone and a once peaceful guy had went completely psychopathic after coming into power during a revolution. His, technically speaking, girlfriend, was a part of it to. She was his best pilot. Erol started laughing and remembered something that Kallen had told him. They would never get her ass into one of those things after hearing about a crashed Knightmare had hit an apartment complex and decimated it. Then he had told her, hey I've piloted one, but it's hard to master. He then remembered the name that rebels called him, The Demon of Zurich, his birthplace. Now, after collecting a large enough army of men, they all wired themselves up to the TRD system and went back to Japan, in the year 2018, October 27, 11:43 a.m. near a demonstration/execution of the power of Lelouch vi Brittania.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's your history lesson and now you're up to speed with the story. Oh, by the way, the rating of the story has been reduced to T so I fell a little less bothered about maturity junk so yeah

Read and review, ya now how it goes. Oh and by the way, if you're still confused, put you're questions in yar reviews. And just remember that ( look down )

ZAP IS ZAK!


End file.
